


Bad Timing

by Little_Firestar84



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and Iris are married, Caitlin controls her powers, F/M, Sort of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: “Julian, what are you doing here?”“Well, I’m sleeping on your couch, of course.”“Yes, I’m seeing that, thank you very much. What I meant was, why are you sleeping on our couch?”“I think the right expression is that my girlfriend not so kindly sent me to the doghouse. And, considering who my girlfriend is, I considered wise not to contradict her.”





	Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Weird things come to mind. I need some levity, I needed to see Julian happy and in love, and frankly, blame DC Comics for this (because this morning I also happened to read Black Canary giving Caitlin "Killer Frost" Snow love advice about her blossoming romance with Atom, so, yeah. I told you. Weird things.

“Ugh! I can’t believe we finally made it! I thought that dinner would have never ended!” As he was fumbling with the key, Barry chuckled, shaking his head, Iris, bare-feet, high heels in hands, clinching to his side. “I couldn’t wait to get you home, Mr. Allen-West….” Smiling lazily, she skimmed, with a manicured fingertip over his freshly shaved face, indulging on his lips, eyes in the eyes. 

“Oh, really? How comes?” He asked, still chuckling; he wasn’t drunk- speedsters weren’t allowed this luxury- but he was tipsy. Only, not on alcohol, but love, emotions, and euphoria in general. 

“Uh, uh.” She nodded, smiling, her eyes as diamonds in the sky; Iris, his fresh bride of a few days, leaned closer and closer to the Scarlet Hero,but instead of going for his lips- as her husband had hoped- she bit his lobe, and then proceeded to whisper all the naughty and dirty things she wanted to do with and to him in the next few hours. 

“We are so turning our phones off…” Barry laughed as he finally opened the door, and practically dragged Iris inside, caveman-style, devouring her with his kisses, his hands busy trying to get rid of all of her clothes as quick as possible without the need of powers- and without turning the lights on.

Lights that suddenly turned on like on their own- or at least, the one next to the couch did…

“For God’s sake, you are supposed to work tomorrow, Allen! Do you know what time is it?” 

As soon as they heard the accusing voice, Iris gasped and shirked, her eyes as huge as saucers as, half naked from the waist up, she covered the lacy (and racy) bright red balconette covering her breasts; Barry, his shirt completely unbuttoned and yet still in his pants, simply looked at the scene unfolding right before him, unable to say a sole wordor do anything; it was like watching at an accident: he knew it was awful, and yet he couldn’t stop staring.

“Allen, would you mind buttoning your shirt up, please? I’ve seen your chest enough times to last a few lifetimes.” 

As Barry slowly did so, Iris, still covering her partly naked breasts, finally found use or her voice yet again; it wasn’t like she was thrilled by the incoming conversation, but apparently Barry wasn’t going to open his big, fat mouth to question their “friend”. And besides, she had always knew that, even with super-powers and all, she was the one wearing the pants in their relationship, no matter if they were simply best friends or engaged or married. 

“Julian, what are you doing here?”

“Well, I’m sleeping on your couch, of course.”

“Yes, I’m seeing that, thank you very much.” She grunted, glaring at him evilly. What I meant was, _why_ are you sleeping on our couch?”

Julian sighed, hands in the pockets of his pants, biting his lips. “I think the right expression is that my girlfriend not so kindly sent me to the doghouse. And, considering who my girlfriend is, I considered wise not to contradict her.”

“She sent you to the doghouse? Our Caitlin? What did you do to make her so mad that she kicked you out of your own place?”

“Barry!” Iris hissed, elbowing him in the side; rolling her eyes, she cleared her voice, then, blushing for her husband’s indiscretions (seriously, he was worse than Felicity Smoakwhen he wanted to) she looked kindly at Julian, and, once gotten closer to him, she awkwardly patted him on the shoulder- she was still partly naked, after all. “I’m sorry you got into an argument, Julian. I know how difficult it’s been for you and Cait to find each other, and… you must feel so bad now….” He almost added poor thing to the sentence, and almost- almost- pinched his cheek like he was a baby, but she stopped he self just in time. 

“Actually, I don’t. I haven’t done anything. And I’m telling you, Caitlin is being completely irrational about this. Not in a Killer Frost way, of course, but still, I have done nothing wrong, and yet she behaves like I’ve betrayed her trust or done something awful…”

“Like making Killer Frost emerge, you mean?” Barry asked again, innocently, like it was the most normal thing to say, and again he got elbowed by his sweet wife, who was starting to get a bit annoyed by her husband’s running mouth. “What? It’s true!It’s not my fault Julian does awful things all the time and he behaves like nothing happened at all!”

“You two remember that I’m here, right?” Julian huffed, rolling his eye, getting as an actual answer an actual glare from Allen who did nothing to make him feel better. “Listen guys, I’m telling you, nothing happened at all! It’s not my fault her mother likes me and the feeling is mutual!” He practically screamed at the top of his lungs, arms wide open in exasperation.

“Oh, God. Please tell me you didn’t tell her at loud that you like her mother…” Barry sighed, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Of course I did! I want to marry that woman, and she needs to know that I absolutely adore and love her whole family, you included!”

“Oh, well, thank you very much!” Iris grunted, crossing her arms.

“What? Are you kidding? Trust me, Iris, you are a woman very easy to love. I was actually talking about Mister Allen here. I mean, you are an all American Boy scout and all that jazz, but, seriously, you really have to explain me how the fastest man alive always, always manages to be late.”

“Ehy! I’m here, all right?”

“Well, it’s not like he is wrong. I mean, you got to our wedding at the last second. literally at the last second. The priest was already leaving and everyone thought you had run right before the ceremony. Or that you were a fragment of my imagination.”

Julian chuckled, proud and smug. “Thank you very much, Iris. I assure you I’ll not forget this one.”

“I’m not with you about Cait, though. Her mom never liked her boyfriends, her mom was never around too much, and now that they are finally in a good place, what do you do? You go and steal her toy… or, even worse, you say that she did well in abandoning her family for her job, for her job is so cool and… and the like.”

She sighed, but she was still smiling; gently, she kissed Julian on the cheek, and wished him goodnight beforedisappearing right into her bedroom. 

“Well, I guess I’m not going to need them any longer…” Barry sighed as he made to follow his wife, throwing a piece of shining metal on the couch, next to the CSI. “Sorry I didn’t ask before borrowing them…”

“My handcuffs? What did you need them for?”

But Barry simply chuckled. “Well, you know, I may be one of the good guys, but I’m still flesh and blood, and I’ve got an hell of a hot wife…”

Barry super-speeded his way into his room just seconds before being hit in the head by the incriminated handcuffs. 


End file.
